


林莽之际，墟荒之纪

by WendyShad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyShad/pseuds/WendyShad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>返回瑞文戴尔的途中，远征队的余部经过曾经的幽暗密林。</p>
            </blockquote>





	林莽之际，墟荒之纪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edge of the Wood, Age of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175594) by [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre). 



远征队的余部及偕行者们从洛汗启程，取道东路，沿迷雾山脉，经罗瑞安与比翁子民的领地，意欲穿过山脉抵达瑞文戴尔。

夏日仍逗留在金色的阳光和丰盈的暖意中，而许多林居者的家园已遭弃置：有些被彻底摧毁，有些被焚为平地。当他们接近曾经的幽暗密林边帷，发现第一片焚尽的树木时，莱戈拉斯哀恸的低泣传入每位同行者的耳中。埃尔隆德早察觉到埃拉丹和埃洛赫间传递的眼神，他扶着埃拉丹的臂将他俩转开；而山姆也正将霍比特人召集到一处。

金雳伸手绕过友人的身体，抓住阿罗德的缰绳带它掉头。埃尔隆德捕捉到矮人的低语，沉稳坚定，直到莱戈拉斯在座骑上挺起背转过身去。埃尔隆德调开视线，遇上了甘道夫同样的眼神。巫师正在微笑。

 

阿罗德背上，金雳握着缰绳，圈住他的友人，夹牢他的双臂，不让他下马。他紧紧拥着他。

“稳住！”昔日那些恼人的树已烧成焦黑的残桩；就在前年，金雳和父亲去瑞文戴尔的路上，那些树挡住他们的去路、绊着他们的双脚，而如今只有倾颓的枝干坍毁凋朽，不再阻隔阳光，不再压抑呼吸。然而他心中几乎渴望着那令人气闷的森林能恢复如初，因为这毁坏使他的同伴悲痛。

剧烈的震颤卷过精灵的身躯，他在矮人的制锢中委顿下来，修长的手指握住金雳的皮革护腕。“都烧毁了……凯勒鹏大人传来过口信，但亲眼目睹的惨状更是残酷万分。”

失去两位骑手的指引，阿罗德稳稳扎住四蹄，俯下颈子拱开一根焦黑的残枝，轻触其下和其侧的新芽。金雳滑出莱戈拉斯的手，宽阔的双掌抚过精灵身侧，似在调整缰绳，实则安抚宽慰。“你该拭亮你那精灵的双目：马儿都已察觉，你却视若无睹。”

莱戈拉斯向下望去，片刻后发出了清流般的笑声。“说得对，我的朋友。万物已复苏。多亏你和阿罗德的智慧，我无以为报！”

“待我们接近埃尔波尔，面对我残破的故土时，你大概就能回报此债了。”

“而若有人能使石林复生，我坚信非你莫属。”莱戈拉斯自坐骑上转身，飞快地单手拥抱了一下金雳。“矮人大师，当我们身处流世，我感激你的坚定。”

 

他们沿山脉东麓和绿叶森林西缘前行，而秋意开始洇染天空与凉夜。于埃尔隆德看来，从盖拉德丽尔和凯勒鹏的交谈中流露出的前途目标本已有限，如今则进一步消泯。他胸中盘桓着冰凉的空虚感，藉了妻女和那无力守护的家园的形状。用盖拉德丽尔的话说，三戒持有者能力渐微，而埃尔隆德更已身心交瘁。

就在这午后金黄的光线中，一行人正为夜间扎营做准备，这时他们又听到了莱戈拉斯的声音。这回是喜悦的呼喊——一道高挑的身影步出树阴，衣着灰绿，头戴枝冠。

埃尔隆德望着瑟兰督伊抚摸儿子的脸庞，再度感到指尖下阿尔雯的面颊，再度看到她眼中艾尔达的星芒黯去、取而代之以锐利的凡世之光，一如曾在埃尔洛斯眼中的那样。

“埃尔隆德大人？”

晕眩在他体内不安地盘旋，树林在他四周散开又重聚。埃尔隆德抬手掩面，维雅沉沉坠在指间。

“父亲？”儿子们赶到身侧。

“恕我冒昧，瑟兰督伊陛下，可有处所供埃尔隆德大人休息？”是山姆卫斯。惹恼了霍比特人可不成。

甘道夫发话了，而埃尔隆德再也感受不到纳雅在他话语间的回响、在他灵魂内的震颤。他甚至无法分辨那些词句。他盯着埃洛赫，望着双唇翕动却听不见声响。这不仅是疲乏与哀痛——他思忖着自己的心神自何时起一溃千里。

一只手捉住了他的腕，他的目光落到佩着繁复戒指的手上，落入同他一般苍老的眼中，那儿是葱郁密林之心的勃勃生机。一个声音响在他心头，上次听闻此声已不知何纪。

 _“幸得再会啊，传令官。你将令旗留在了何方？”_ 尽管埃尔隆德已在疲惫和悲伤下昏昏欲坠，这声音仍令他不禁展颜。

 

金雳好奇地望着国王父子的重聚。这回他没有阻止莱戈拉斯跳下马背——单是他明快愉悦的声调便足矣，即使他奔向的那个身影沉稳持重，并不十分讨金雳喜欢。他看着他们并肩而立：莱戈拉斯宛若棱角锐利的新钻熠熠闪光，而他的父亲则如时光打磨的珠宝莹洁温润。金雳咬住下唇，胡子后藏起一个笑容；他想着那些年轻的切面中有些是出自自己的双手和斧凿，而彼此塑就真是莫大的快乐。

国王的随从自林中次第现身，似是无中生有一般。埃尔隆德的儿子们亦下马展臂，迎向旧日的相识。这不是君王间的正式会晤，而是鏖战后的盟友重逢。

国王本人正立于林木边际，俯视着儿子的面孔，视线胶着。金雳看见精灵王拢了拢莱戈拉斯的头发，抚上他的面颊。而他那年岁莫辨、叫人恼怒的友人——自他们相识以来，金雳第一回发现他如此年轻。

他咽下一股奇异的愉悦感，它暖暖地偎在他胸中，令他迷惑。他狼狈地下了马，边转身边抻平外衣，却被两对目光盯了正着，它们招呼着他直面友人的父亲，或许还有这位父亲的狱卒。

金雳稳稳立住，仰首望去，只见瑟兰督伊偏了偏脑袋。“葛罗音之子金雳。吾儿觅得一奇友，然亦是一益友。绿叶森林欢迎您，精灵之友。”

金雳一瞬间失却了呼吸，他告诉自己这是莱戈拉斯一掌拍上他后背的缘故。在友人的笑声中，他躬身行礼；待他直起身，精灵王微笑着，宛如慈父，而非王者。金雳仰起头，冲二人咧嘴而笑。

 

营地安顿完毕，埃尔隆德离群而坐，接过埃洛赫塞来的酒，拒绝了食物。漫长无尽的年岁里，他是妙手回春的主人，他的厅堂向求助者敞开，为他们提供医疗和援助。自在林顿的岁月以来，他从未开口请求。

片刻之后，瑟兰督伊在他身畔跪下，将酒囊从他心不在焉的抓握中移开。乍看之下，瑟兰督伊的王冠尽是秃枝焦木，在发顶纠结成一团漆黑；但近处看来，埃尔隆德发现它并不光秃：纤细活泼的绿藤缠绕着枝冠，伤痕累累的瘦枝上新芽跃跃欲出。

那些参天巨树，那些承载了葱翠记忆的粗壮林木，顽强地挺过了战火。战火烧去了地衣和垂藤，也烧去了众多尸罗之女织下的黏腻蛛网。巨大虬结的树干暴露于烈焰之下，留下遍体疮痍与焦黑，如被巨笔横扫。而今它们重获生机，抽枝吐叶、无拘无束，以宽广深邃的绿意装点这末夏。

埃尔隆德望着瑟兰督伊的脸，那自阿尔达的第二纪就不曾变化的容颜，却分明镌刻着岁月的流逝。中土最后的伟大精灵王目光扫过领主与持戒者，他的凝视在那一刻与盖拉德丽尔相似却又截然不同。在瑟兰督伊的眼中，埃尔隆德看到春季蓬勃新发的绿意，看到诞生于幽深林莽、而非不死之地的永恒。

他的眼中是迫切的生机。生命，生长。埃尔隆德惊觉，自己与甘道夫和罗瑞安领主与夫人分享的思想中缺乏这种生机。他们，尤其是她，超然于中土世界，存乎其中却不参与其内。他们如此汲汲于伟大的结局，他们追求大善，亦已求得。然而他们的成就终将淡去，随着三戒力量的丧失一去不返。埃尔隆德欣慰地看到至少有些艾尔达能不为这损失所累。

此中竟有几近命定的对称：年复一年，他守护伊姆拉崔不遭侵犯，而黑暗潜入瑟兰督伊的厅堂和领土，滋生蔓延；如今，幽暗密林绿意重生，而最后之家则将消逝。

“告诉我。”

瑟兰督伊一如既往地直接。埃尔隆德试图收拾起零乱无着的思绪，而最近的那条如盐粒在他心神的创口上灼烧。“阿尔雯。”

瑟兰督伊闪动的双眼遇上了他的，他接收了埃尔隆德的恐惧与悲伤，那似乎深不见底的洞见——知晓他将失去她，知晓痛苦将降临于她最后的岁月。埃尔隆德无法与妻子的亲族分享这些，他害怕唤起他们自己的悲伤。瑟兰督伊饮尽他心底的黑暗，直至埃尔隆德力竭；他回以纯然的同情，以及痛楚激起的回音。

“医者呵，你是最糟糕的病人！记住你所有的，也记住你所失的吧。很久以前有位传令官，在索伦之威遍及伊利雅德的时日，仅凭一己之力与智，庇护着一处隐秘的谷地。如今那力量依然存在。三戒无疑赋予了持有者能力，但我终究庆幸不曾拥有它们。我见到我的远亲丧失了力量与心神，因他的土地凋零，而他的妻子西去。我在你眼中见到她的忧虑。而即使非我所愿，我也能见到我儿心中大海的呼唤，见到他与独一之神并肩而行。”

“所有选择皆通向唯一结局。而所有结局似乎已同时降临。”

“我没有你的天赋，无法纾解你躯体的疲劳；我唯能予你心神的良方。”黄昏的微光逝入黑暗，空气渐凉。瑟兰督伊起身探向纠结的枝梢，将夜露盛入掌心。“睡吧，我的故友，愿你唯梦见喜乐。愿你重觅希望，即使你已在悲伤中将它忘却。”

他轻轻吹动水面，将手送到埃尔隆德唇边。埃尔隆德俯首啜饮，瑟兰督伊空余的手将他扶稳，指环穿过黑色的发绺。埃尔隆德咽下露水，瑟兰督伊的拇指拭去他唇角的残滴。埃尔隆德翕动眼睫，舒了口气。

“这片绿林迎来了春天，迎来了新生，埃尔隆德。这 _便是_ 我。你的心中亦有丛林，这露水将予它新的力量。”

夜深了，幽暗密林的大黑蛾果然来到了营火旁，正如比尔博记载的一般。不过这回火堆燃在空地上，燃在残桩与新芽之间；而停在山姆指上和皮聘发间的蛾子发着光，如天鹅绒般柔软，好奇地晃动着毛茸茸的触角，直到霍比特们笑起来，而甘道夫把它们嘘走，免得它们被火焰烧到。

莱戈拉斯蜷在父亲身旁，双腿与金雳的缠在一起。矮人抽着烟斗，将烟雾吐入夜里，吹离他们。埃尔隆德从唇上尝到微弱的烟草气息，混合着瑟兰督伊皮肤的味道，熟稔一如一纪之前。

他将思绪送向儿子们，在他们眼中读到确认，收到他们传回的爱意。他挪动沉重的四肢，坐到瑟兰督伊的另一侧，沉沉睡去。

露水的余味如馨香的空气萦绕在他喉头，埃尔隆德徘徊在梦境边缘，珍爱的臂膀织成密网将他环抱。凯勒布里安。吉尔加拉德。阿尔雯、埃拉丹、埃洛赫。埃尔洛斯。倘若伸出双臂，他甚至能触碰到那双树光芒灼烧过、布满琴弦之茧的双手。

另一双手抚过他的发，摘下他的银冠，手指抵上头皮，有力的按压令他安心。瑟兰督伊的话语低沉，而半梦半醒之间，它们深深扎入心底。

“在离开这世界前，不妨再享受一刻欢愉。”


End file.
